


[带卡]人间客

by daisukijin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukijin/pseuds/daisukijin
Summary: 我流au土哥生日快乐！
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/ Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 4





	[带卡]人间客

/ /

踩着秋天的尾巴，带土结束今年最后一单活计回到K城，然后发现自己的安全屋隔壁搬来了一户新房客。  
安全屋所在的这套老平房外观看着半新半旧，占地面积不多不少，屋前空地被矮墙围出一个小院子，主建筑则被分隔成五间单房各自出租。只是房子位置实在太过偏僻，藏在城西的老城区深处，交通不便，青天白日里也罕见人烟，难免显得像是荒废多年的鬼屋一般。  
带土搬进来一年多了，勉强算是这儿的长住客，租的单间就在房子最左端角落，院子里种的泡桐树还没来得及开第二轮花，其他几个单间里的租客就已经陆续换了好几茬。不过因着带土向来作息不定，昼伏夜出，频繁奔波在外，甚少有机会撞见其他住户，某种程度上可以从源头避免生出多余的波折。有时候，不必与旁人产生联系也是一种幸运。  
新房客不知道是什么时候搬进来的。带土依稀记得自己隔壁的单间似乎已经空置了将近五个月，估摸着地板上的积灰都能漫出一寸高。眼下已经差不多凌晨三点，深更半夜的，路上就连虫鸣都已经销声匿迹，邻居屋里竟还亮着灯。  
或许是凑巧，带土沿着走道经过邻居门前时，那扇防盗门忽然被人朝内拉开了，一个身形高挑的褐发男人随即出现在门后，正好对上带土的视线。  
对方穿着一件贴身的黑色高领毛衣和略显宽松的家居长裤，左手提着一袋垃圾袋，右手扶着门侧，看见带土后，脸上似是有些惊讶，转眼又迅速转换为一个恰到好处的微笑。  
“哎呀，幸会幸会。”褐发男人声线清脆，语气温和，自我介绍道，“你好，我是斯坎儿，前几天刚搬进来的，请多指教哦。”  
这都什么名字，一听便知九成是假名。带土拧眉瞪着面前那个笑眯眯的男人，发现对方好像跟自己身高相仿，哪怕被瞪视了，也依旧面不改色地保持着笑容。沉默半晌，带土只得跟着点头示意道：“……我是阿飞。”  
“择日不如撞日，正好我还没来得及给阿飞先生送上见面礼呢，请稍等一下。”斯坎儿说着随手将垃圾袋搁在门后，自个儿也转身返回屋内，一阵窸窣的水声过后，很快便捧着一个方盒重新出现在带土面前。  
“这是我晚上不小心做多了的甜品，芒果慕斯蛋糕。”斯坎儿双手奉上那个粉色装帧的纸盒，一股淡淡的果香和奶油气味缓慢扩散开来，“如果阿飞先生不嫌弃的话，可以带走它吗？”  
“……”带土的目光在斯坎儿和那盒甜食之间来回切换，末了还是伸手接过对方的美意，面无表情地道谢：“那我就不客气了，多谢啊。”  
“是我要谢谢你……愿意收下拙作。”斯坎儿好脾气地笑笑，再次提起门后的垃圾袋，顺势跟带土告别，“我也继续去丢垃圾了，晚安，阿飞先生。”  
斯坎儿说完便利索地关好防盗门，在带土的目送下，径直往院子外头走去，渐渐消失在远处的黑暗里。

/ /

带土有过许多名字，相应的也扮演过许多身份。  
有些是从别人那儿继承来的，一部分可以随用随扔，一部分则被他挑挑拣拣地沿用至今。还有些是带土自己捏造来以备不时之需，毕竟干他这一行的，狡兔三窟是本能。  
倒不是带土乐意接管这一大摊麻烦事，只是人被命运裹挟而去，难免身不由己……况且他的本名在当地官方记录里早就已经被封存进失踪人员档案，四舍五入算是半个尸体了。谁也不是的人若想要继续行走在人世间，便只能选择先披上层层伪装。  
眼下决定给自己放个长假的带土杜绝接收任何工作来电，拔掉手机电池随意丢在角落便不再管了。整个休整期里，带土除了几次必要的外出，其余时刻都选择了窝在安全屋里猫冬，两耳不闻窗外事，天塌下来也有高个子顶着。  
老平房虽不至于凄惨到频繁停水断电，隔音效果却很符合当前的租金水准，以前带土忙完留在这儿昼夜不分倒头大睡时，就经常会被邻居们出入生活之类的闲杂噪音吵醒。  
带土行尸走肉般断断续续地昏睡了好几天，途中却总是会被隔壁时不时飘来的阵阵食物香味唤醒。直到有次带土发现自己就连做梦都在用草莓奶昔泡澡，以千层蛋糕为被，拿蜜汁鸡翅作枕头，他的耐心终于告罄……这还不如继续被噪音干扰呢！  
于是在一个风和日丽的傍晚，隔壁又开始散发出阵阵香气时，带土便阴沉着一张脸从空旷的地上爬起来，幽灵般打开门晃荡出去，抬手重重地捶响新邻居的那扇防盗门。  
极轻的脚步声由远及近匆匆赶来，门扉倏忽洞开，穿着一套休闲运动装的斯坎儿看见来访者是带土，面上摆出的温和笑容里更添了几分受宠若惊。  
“原来是阿飞先生，稀客呀。”斯坎儿说，“有什么事需要我帮忙吗？”  
带土眉头紧皱，正想蛮不讲理地质问对方为什么一天到晚都在做吃的还捣鼓得那么香是不是故意的，不争气的肚子却率先发出了一阵饥肠辘辘的哀嚎，声势浩大猝不及防，堪比盛夏雨夜轰然炸开的雷鸣。  
斯坎儿：“……”  
带土：“……”  
斯坎儿跟带土四目相对，大眼瞪小眼地僵持片刻，最后还是忍不住先轻笑出声，打破了这段唐突插播的哑剧。  
“其实我刚才不小心做多了食材，有点超出个人食量范围了呢。”斯坎儿露出为难的神色，半是邀请半是求助地望向带土，可怜兮兮地游说道，“阿飞先生，可以请你帮忙跟我一起解决掉这顿晚餐吗？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？怎么总会不小心就做多东西。”带土皱了皱鼻子，略显嫌弃地摇摇头，“不过既然你诚心实意地问了，区区小事，作为邻居自然是要拔刀相助的。”  
“……那真是太好了。谢谢你呀，阿飞先生。”  
斯坎儿犹在微笑，一边侧身让出通行空间，一边绅士地抬手朝带土做了个“请”的动作。

老平房隔开的几个单间实际面积都是差不多大小，斯坎儿家里装修得很正常，风格简约，该有的硬件都有，不像一墙之隔的带土那边只是个空荡荡的落脚处。路过客厅时，带土眼角余光扫见茶几上堆着数沓照片，面上几张看着像是普通的风景照，不知道是不是斯坎儿自己拍摄的作品。  
斯坎儿领着带土一直往里走到餐桌旁，桌上摆放着许多碟盘，琳琅满目基本都是吃的。  
带土客随主便，找了个位置坐下后仍有些叹为观止：“你是厨子？点心师？专业做甜品的？”  
“兴趣而已。”斯坎儿谦虚地笑笑，“只是对着菜谱做着玩的，好几样都是新手上路呢。”  
带土捡起一个顶部裱花成鸢尾花样式的纸杯蛋糕，咬了一口才发现原来是蓝莓味的，口感味道都挺不错。虽然对方说是做着玩的，但带土觉得这水准已经跟路边面包店里贩卖的那些烘焙食品差不多了。  
“那你这双手还真是巧啊。”带土总结陈词。  
斯坎儿安安静静地坐在对面，支在桌面上的双手闲闲交握抵着下巴，听闻带土的感慨也没说什么，只是笑弯了眉眼。带土这才留意到褐发男人的唇边原来也有颗小痣，灰色运动装外套的拉链口停在锁骨处，正好露出一截白皙的脖颈。  
“那玩意，”带土囫囵吞下最后一口红豆千层糕，用叉子略微指了指斯坎儿颈边环绕着的赤色皮扣项圈，“不觉得勒脖子吗？”  
斯坎儿伸手按了按遮盖住喉结部分的装饰品，缓缓垂下眼帘：“呵呵，习惯了。”  
“倒也不坏。”带土不甚在意地随口夸赞道，“你肤色偏白，衬上红色视觉效果更好看。”  
“谢谢。”斯坎儿把空盘子层层叠起搁在角落，闲话家常一般接着问道，“阿飞先生喜欢红色吗？”  
“普普通通，谈不上喜欢。”带土语气淡然，一脸无所谓的表情，留了一句补充徐徐沉进心底：只是红色太容易让他联想起工作上的事情，难免会多看两眼。  
不知不觉满桌美食已经消灭了大半，带土造反的胃部也终于偃旗息鼓，他摸摸饱餐一顿的肚皮，叹了口气，道：“你有什么想要的东西吗？或者说，你还有什么是邻居可以帮忙做的事情？”  
白吃白喝不是带土的风格，等价交换才比较符合他的审美。  
“阿飞先生为什么要这样说呢？”斯坎儿轻声询问。  
“作为谢礼……之类的？”带土解释道，“毕竟你请我吃了这么多好吃的，我总得为你做点什么来表示感谢的嘛……而且我不喜欢欠人情。”  
“阿飞先生能坐在这里，吃完我做的东西，这就已经是最好的谢礼了。”斯坎儿说。  
“啊哈，原来你缺一个试吃工具人？”带土古怪地笑了两声，顺手捻起桌上的餐刀，如同在玩弄硬币一般，灵巧地在指节间来回翻滚，“我觉得天底下不会有免费的午餐，你觉得呢？”  
“……这样很危险哦，误伤到阿飞先生的话就是我的过错了。”  
斯坎儿说罢，探过身略微靠近带土，伸手轻松取过带土把玩着的那柄餐刀。后者没有丝毫抵抗，就这么任由他拿走不锈钢餐具，然后将其平稳地放回桌面上。  
两人谁都没有再说话。  
黄昏最后一缕光线渐渐消失在窗外，夜色紧随而至，屋里早已打开了灯，视野里仍是一片亮堂。  
带土面无表情，双手插兜往后靠在椅背上，跟坐在对面的褐发男人一同陷入沉默的战场。  
斯坎儿的短发看着有点儿自来卷，似是十分蓬松柔软，五官精致又帅气，眼部涂抹着一层略显奇怪的淡紫色彩妆，乍看之下就像是胎记一般。倘若两人没有距离这么近，屋里又点着灯，带土或许还真不会那么容易注意到区别。  
也许是带土投去的审视目光太明显，斯坎儿似乎有些坐立不安，忍不住率先打开了话匣子：“……阿飞先生，你在看什么呢？”  
仿佛凝固了的空气再度开始缓慢流动起来。  
“看你啊。”带土挑眉，明知故问，“怎么，不能看吗？”  
“我没有这个意思。”斯坎儿低下头，一副大受打击的模样，失落感也宛若具现化了，如同小行星带紧紧萦绕着他，“阿飞先生是在生气吗？”  
“哈哈。”带土笑完便跟着装出一脸迷惑不解的神情，阴阳怪气道，“好奇怪哦~人家为什么要生气呢~”  
“你觉得我在说谎。”  
“你没有吗？”  
“……”  
斯坎儿叹了口气，面上闪过一种接近于内疚的情绪，转瞬即逝。然后他说：“抱歉。”  
“不必如此，我不是在指责你。”带土耸耸肩，“毕竟人生在世，谁没有试过戴上面具演几出戏。我不在乎，也懒得细究你有几分虚情假意，因为不重要，更无所谓。”  
带土的目光不着痕迹地扫射过斯坎儿全身，自认有把握可以在五秒内扭断对方的脖子。所以他是真的觉得没关系，不论斯坎儿到底有什么目的，只要在对方会给他造成妨碍之前先下手为强，麻利地把人解决掉就不会有任何问题。  
斯坎儿抬眼看了看带土，又迅速低头移开视线，尔后缓声道：“之前我说烹饪只是兴趣，并不是在骗你……平常我也没什么机会给别人下厨，阿飞先生没有拒绝我做的食物，也没有嫌弃过难吃，我真的很高兴。”  
“因为味道确实不错啊。”带土打岔道，“所以你是真的缺一个试吃工具人？”  
“……也不是谁都可以。”斯坎儿苦笑起来，继而谨慎地抬头望向带土，斟酌着开口，“如果非要提谢礼……阿飞先生，你愿意继续当这个工具人，帮我解决超额的食物吗？”  
“……”带土顺着那道视线直直地看进斯坎儿眼底，不置可否，“听起来好像是我赚了。”  
斯坎儿立马接过话头，笑得眉眼弯弯：“是双赢……我也不亏哦。”

/ /

数天过去，数周过去，带土就这么放任自己一次又一次地受邀去邻居家蹭吃蹭喝。  
斯坎儿并不是经常在家。或许是去工作了，或许是因为别的缘由，带土不太清楚，也不怎么关心。  
隔壁单间安静下来的时候，带土便继续宅着冬眠，不知今夕何夕，直到神出鬼没的褐发男人带着美食笑眯眯地敲响他的房门，将他从空无一物的黑暗河流里打捞起。  
斯坎儿的厨艺越发高超，花样百出，有时候是刚学会的新颖甜品，有时候是看似普通的家常菜，不管斯坎儿做了什么吃食，带土全都来者不拒。就算偶尔被对方打趣太好养活，带土也毫不在意。总体下来，吃的人开心，做的人高兴，于是其乐融融，皆大欢喜。  
蹭饭的次数多了，带土便察觉斯坎儿似乎总是会神色落寞地暗中寻机偷看他，还以为他始终没发现。  
新年那天斯坎儿为表应景做了几款和菓子给带土尝鲜，两人坐在院子里一边赏雪一边吃下午茶，斯坎儿又要故技重施时，刚好被带土抓了个正着。来不及收回的视线仓促撞上带土特意凑近的脸，斯坎儿便好似被人点了穴道，瞬间傻乎乎地僵硬了所有表情。  
带土一边吃着贝壳状的粉色练切，一边伸手在斯坎儿眼前虚晃两下，好笑道：“怎么宕机了？需要帮你找电工来维修吗？”  
闻言斯坎儿很快收敛了多余的情绪，垂首低声道歉起来：“……对不起。”  
“为什么？”带土翻了个白眼，语气也夹杂着几分莫名其妙，“想看就看啊，我又不会少块肉。”  
斯坎儿仍是细声细气的样子：“你不会觉得讨厌吗？”  
“还好啦，毕竟人家看你也比较顺眼~”带土三两口解决掉手里那枚小点心，转道继续挑战盘中另一枚睡莲状的蓝色练切，“真的没关系啊，我只是有点职业病犯了，对别人的视线比较敏感……不是你的错，别放在心上哈，你完全可以光明正大地看。”  
“……阿飞先生真是温柔啊。”斯坎儿脸上总算展露出些许笑意，雪消风软，“感激不尽。”  
“这是在发好人卡吗？”带土摇摇头，“多谢安慰了，难为你看着我这张恐怖的脸还能说出那种话。”  
带土的右半边脸满是疮痍，一道道狰狞的陈年伤疤盘踞其上，让他整个人的气质都变得更为凶神恶煞，面无表情时也显得有些过于阴郁冷酷，生人勿近。  
他以为斯坎儿老是偷觑自己是在好奇这个，便干脆送佛送到西，大发慈悲地多解释两句毁容的缘由：“小时候我跟卡……总之就是遇到意外了吧，然后我受了很严重的伤，半边身子都快踏进三途川了，结果阎王不肯收下我这条贱命，搞得我又重返人间了，到最后只给我留下这些疤痕当做伴手礼，太小气了对吧，哈哈。”  
斯坎儿却没被逗笑，反而忧心忡忡地望着带土，仿佛后者下一秒就会死去，沉默了好一阵才轻声问道：“……可以让我摸摸它吗？”  
“看你这表情，还以为你是要说我印堂发黑命不久矣呢……”带土揶揄道，顺势挪挪椅子磨蹭到斯坎儿身边，然后朝对方略微扬起自己的右脸，“你不嫌弃恶心的话，随便摸。”  
斯坎儿缓缓伸出左手，小心翼翼地贴上带土的脸颊，轻柔而细致地抚摸起来。如同在描摹被岁月模糊了字迹的碑文，又仿佛是在梳理缝补一片破碎的蝶翼，指腹摩擦过数道瘢痕时甚至有些颤抖。  
带土以为斯坎儿是在害怕，正想劝说对方既然觉得不舒服就不要再碰了，只是他还没来得及开口，便听见斯坎儿声如蚊呐地说：“……阿飞先生，不疼吗？”  
“啊？”带土愣了愣，半晌后才反应过来斯坎儿指的是什么，“……啊啊，还好。”  
已经很久没有人问过带土这种话了。听起来就好像真的在为带土担忧和难过一般，反而让他心底隐约冒出些局促来。  
“……这是勋章哦！”  
带土咽下那种若有若无的钝痛感，一边躲开斯坎儿的手，一边扭头望向院子里那棵落满积雪的泡桐树，语气里捎带着一丝自豪，笑得像个傻瓜：“怎么会疼呢？这可是我当初为了保护重要之物而跟神明交换的代价……我得到了我想要的，所以已经不再疼了。”  
“是吗……真好啊。”斯坎儿见状默默收回了左手，人也稍微坐远了些，然后跟带土一起抬眼望向不远处的泡桐树，轻声叹息道，“真好啊。”

/ /

过完新年没多久，带土结束了假期，重新开始接活，投入到工作的汪洋里去。  
带土并非十分热爱工作，但即便是谁也不是的人，在工作的时候也会自动生成一个身份——打工人。带土曾经以此作为锚点，稳固住自身，让他这样什么都没有的存在，找到一处临时的栖息之地，而不必再像一缕随时可以消散的残魂，生无可恋，活着也似是死了。  
带土在工作方面使用的名字叫“鸢”，干活时也总是戴着面具乔装，除了因为各种孽缘认识很久的几个同行之外，甚少有人知道他实际上长什么样子。  
晓——带土合作多年的一个业务广泛的猎头组织——那边指派下来的几个暗杀任务已经转手过几道了，赏金也翻了两三倍，目标基本都在外地，安保严密，处理起来会比较麻烦，也就只有像带土这类身无长物的亡命之徒愿意接单。  
带土临危受命，拿了钱便要为甲方服务，只得匆匆离开K城逐一赶去处理。一路奔波不停，辗转多地，舟车劳顿，有时候忙起来连吃饭都没什么胃口。最后只付出了一点微不足道的小伤为代价，带土像往常那般近乎完美地搞定了手头积攒的那些紧急任务，成功保住自己在业内的口碑。跟晓的相关人员交接完后续，得知暂时还不会有新工作，他才收拾行李打道回府。

时间转眼快进到三月中旬，回到K城熟悉的安全屋，院子里的那棵泡桐树已经繁花盛放，远远的便能嗅到一股香气。  
带土经过时发现隔壁单间似乎少了一丝烟火气，悄无声息的，安静得如同坟冢。阔别多日，也不知道那位做饭很好吃的新邻居是出去工作了还是直接搬走了。毕竟带土当初第一次看见斯坎儿那张精致的脸时，就直觉对方不像是会长久留居此地的人……带土没有继续深究下去。  
带土随便打扫了一下房子，收拾护理好干活用的工具，然后开始清点自己出门在外途中收到的各种包裹。其中有两个小箱子是晓那边寄来的，里面装着带土之前委托晓里有门路的熟人帮忙每月更新记录的东西。带土轻车熟路地拆箱检查，每个箱子里有一个防弹材料制成的保险盒，用暗号密码打开后可以找到一枚SD储存卡，一沓捆好的照片，还有一个塞了文件的不透明密封袋。两个箱子是积攒了两个月的份量，三月相关的记录要等月底才会送过来。  
那堆照片是偷拍的，大多都是远景，角度刁钻，画面效果不太清晰，出镜主角无一例外都是同一个总是戴着口罩、左眼有一道划痕的银发青年。密封袋里塞着的是一叠报告文件，首页抬头一行标题写着《旗木卡卡西追踪进展报告》，底下小字标着相应的月份。SD卡里存了数十段黑白模糊的监控录像剪辑视频，重复的信息很多，内容基本都是卡卡西每天出门回家时被偷摄下的片段。  
带土承认自己这种暗中监控的行为好像确实有点变态……但他也没有别的办法，这已经是他目前可以做到的，且不会打扰到卡卡西生活的前提下，勉强还能知晓对方现状的最佳选择。  
带土小时候与卡卡西在孤儿院里相遇，脱离孤儿院后又跟卡卡西一起相依为命过了许多年，对那时的带土而言，世界很小很拥挤，狭窄得只够区分成卡卡西和其他。卡卡西在他心底，一直都是特殊的。  
后来在带土十九岁那年突然开始被人追杀，躲藏途中卡卡西为了救带土差点被杀手毁掉眼睛，到最后两人实在是走投无路了，带土才会拼上自己的性命去换卡卡西的活路，他右脸上的伤疤便是在那时候受伤留下的……他们也是在那时阴差阳错地被迫分开，然后一别经年，失联至今。  
带土那次受伤太严重，甚至影响到了记忆，往事如梦，醒来就被他忘得一干二净。带土被一个自称是他远房亲戚的老头捡走，老头教了他许多东西，死前还把他介绍给晓，领他入行，让他走上另一条道路，从此隐姓埋名消融进阴影中。  
直到前些年带土一时失误被仇家下套，又因为药物过敏导致活死人似的在床上躺了几个月，浑浑噩噩中尘封良久的记忆纷至沓来，带土才在脑袋炸裂般的剧痛中一点点想起了自己的过去，想起了卡卡西，同时也清醒无比地明白，所有的一切都回不去了。  
他已经错过卡卡西的人生太久了。  
恢复记忆后的带土花了很多功夫才追查到卡卡西相关的讯息，甚至还跟着对方悄悄搬来了K城。带土没有出面跟卡卡西再会，只是委托晓的人设法跟踪记录卡卡西的近况，偶尔心情不好忍不住了才会亲自潜行去城东卡卡西住的公寓附近，远远地偷望两眼。能从这些繁枝细节里拼凑出卡卡西这些年过得似乎还不错的结论，这就足够了。  
带土认为，卡卡西是可以光明正大行走在阳光下的人，一定会拥有美好的未来，不能也不必再跟他这样的垃圾产生多余的联系……不论是什么，卡卡西都应该值得更好的。  
照片里的银发青年仍旧像小时候那般没精打采地半睁着眼，带土伸手点住那张模糊的脸，一言不发地看了很久很久，仿佛时间已经对他失去了意义，仿佛他的目光可以透过这些照片，跨越万水千山悉数落在对方身上。

/ /

大约是因为昨晚收到了卡卡西的月度报告，带土久违的没能睡好，第二天在床上翻来覆去辗转反侧，一直磨蹭到中午，才掀开被窝头重脚轻地起身去洗漱。  
随便泡了个杯面当午餐，带土在等待杯面泡好的过程中顺手翻出医护箱，动作利索地给身上还没痊愈的那些伤口换药，仔细地重新包扎。站在厨房水池前清洗掉手上残留的污渍时，带土突然就有点怀念隔壁邻居之前做过的一种桑葚蛋糕，紫红果酱融入到面粉中，出炉后淋上糖霜，吃起来口感松软清爽，甜入心扉。  
带土越想越馋，嘴里不受控制地开始分泌出口水，泡好的杯面都感觉不香了，正当他思考着是否要另点个外卖来慰问一下肚皮，紧接着却听见似乎有人在敲门，动作轻柔，非常礼貌。带土随手捡起刚才换绷带时脱下的运动外套穿回身上，慢吞吞地大步踱至门边，在对方忍不住再次敲响门板的瞬间猛地打开了那扇门。  
门外站着的果然是斯坎儿，看见带土来开门，带着笑意的脸上明显地松了一口气。  
“好久不见呀，阿飞先生。”斯坎儿语气温和，态度友善又不显得客套疏离，他朝带土展示手里提着的保温袋，里面装着几盒热气腾腾的家常菜，“你现在有空吗？可能又要拜托你帮忙解决掉这些麻烦了。”  
带土眨眨眼，恰逢瞌睡有人送枕头，他自然懒得拒绝，顺势回答道：“巧了，正好我也没吃午饭……那你呢，要进来一起吃吗？”  
斯坎儿也跟着眨眨眼，尔后抿唇一笑：“那就……打扰了。”

两人在带土空荡荡的客厅里毫无形象地席地而坐，一边仓鼠似的吃得脸颊鼓鼓，一边漫无边际地聊天。  
带土没有食不言寝不语的规矩，只是目前嘴巴忙着进食，基本上还是在听斯坎儿说话居多，偶尔问到自己头上了才回应几句。  
为了方便吃饭，斯坎儿穿来的卡其色薄风衣和绿格围巾早已脱下挂在门边的衣帽架上，上身只剩下一件打底的赭色羊毛衫，长袖挽至手肘，露出肤色白皙的小臂。他吃的不多，几乎都是在给带土夹菜。  
带土咽下美味的食物，一边随口问道：“你是什么时候回来的？我还以为你已经搬走了。”  
“……我近期大概都没有搬家的需求呢。”斯坎儿微笑道，“阿飞先生呢，数月不见，是忙着出差吗？”  
“算是吧。”带土点点头，“我也是昨天才到K城的。”  
“阿飞先生应该很累了吧……眼下都是乌青呢。”斯坎儿话里满是忧虑，“我不该过来打扰的……抱歉。”  
“啊？那跟你没关系吧……”带土说着发现斯坎儿闻言瞬间变了脸色，连忙又补充几句，“不是，那个，我的意思是，其实是我昨晚没睡好，所以不是你的错……我刚刚才起来泡面来着，你能带着这堆美食过来拯救我的肠胃，是我该谢谢你才对！”  
斯坎儿蹙眉望着带土，似乎有点被逗笑了，略显无奈地勾起嘴角：“……可以对阿飞先生有所帮助，是我的荣幸呢。”  
“那么……可以当你的试吃工具人，我也很荣幸？”带土开玩笑地学斯坎儿说话，见对方随之露出明显的笑容，他才撑着膝盖站起身来，“我去拿点喝的……你要水还是啤酒？”  
“有茶吗？”斯坎儿说。  
带土翻了个白眼，没好气地反问：“你看我像是会泡茶的那种人吗？”  
“哈哈。”斯坎儿偷笑两声，末了才乖乖回答，“水就好，谢谢。”  
带土摇摇头无语地转身去厨房翻冰箱，然后拎着几罐冰啤酒和一瓶常温的纯净水快步走回客厅。斯坎儿依旧背对着带土坐在地上，正忙着收拾两人吃完了的保鲜盒和其他餐具。带土默不作声地走到斯坎儿背后，恶作剧一般，悄然探过纯净水的瓶身轻轻碰上对方的脸颊。  
斯坎儿果真被吓了一跳，瞬间绷紧了脊背的线条，发现触碰自己的只是一瓶水后，很快又放松下来，慢半拍地伸手接过带土递过去的纯净水。  
带土这才留意到斯坎儿一双手十分漂亮，指节分明，干净修长，非常容易吸引别人的注意力，是那种适合弹琴或者变魔术的类型。当然，也很适合执刀握枪。  
“阿飞先生好像猫咪一样呢，走路毫无声响。”斯坎儿吐槽道。  
“职业习惯，见笑了。”带土开了一罐啤酒，连喝几口润喉，过于冰凉的液体冲下食道，让他的眉心条件反射地隐隐生出些刺痛感。  
“听起来好厉害啊……阿飞先生的工作是做什么的呢？”斯坎儿问。  
“呃，这个可能不太好给你解释。”主业接单行凶杀人，偶尔做做尸体销毁……带土想了想，勉强找到个类似的形容，“你就当我是一般路过手艺人吧。”  
斯坎儿抬头看了带土一眼，又垂首低声应道：“……我知道了。”  
“怎么，你很在意吗？”带土凑近斯坎儿，故意往对方耳边吹了口气，“看你的表情好像不太相信人家的说辞哦~”  
斯坎儿沉默片刻，在带土快要失去耐心之前小声缓慢地解释道：“……因为，阿飞先生身上似乎有种淡淡的铁锈味……闻起来有点儿像血。”  
带土：“……”  
“而且，我还闻到了一点残留的消毒药水和医用酒精的气味……”斯坎儿像是终于鼓起勇气一般，抬眼直视带土的脸，认真追问起来，“阿飞先生是哪里受伤了吗……严重吗？”  
“……”带土只能凶巴巴地瞪着眼前的褐发男人，口不择言，“鼻子这么灵，你属狗的啊？！”  
“对不起啊。”斯坎儿道歉得极快，面上却依旧是充满担忧的神情，“所以，阿飞先生是真的受伤了吗？”  
“你好烦啊！”带土皱起眉头，不耐烦地挥挥手，“一点工伤罢了……就算你知道了又能怎么样？”  
“……”  
斯坎儿似乎被问住了，嘴唇翕动两下，却没能发出任何声音，脸上的忧虑也迅速转变成自责。他慢慢垂下眼帘，压抑的嗓音听起来隐约夹杂着一丝痛苦：“……是我逾矩了，我很抱歉。”  
带土不喜欢这种感觉。就好像斯坎儿正在被他伤害着，武器是刚才那番话语。可是斯坎儿又有什么过错呢？带土在心底诘问自己：人家不辞辛苦带着美食上门投喂你，一饭之恩当涌泉相报，宇智波带土，你就是这么以怨报德的吗？  
“……别再道歉了。”  
带土叹了口气，自来熟地伸手揉揉斯坎儿的脑袋，那头褐发果然很是蓬松柔软……他分神感概了一下，接着安慰道：“你也是好意关心……是我脾气太坏了，不好意思啊。”  
被一把揉乱头发的斯坎儿只是愣怔地盯着带土，脸上露出一种混淆了惊讶和迷茫的表情，看起来有点儿傻乎乎的，就像是突然电线短路失灵的智能机器人。  
“谢谢你的午饭，真的很好吃。”于是带土扯开嘴角爽朗地笑起来，“下次有机会，换我来请你一回吧。”

/ /

话虽如此，带土却始终没能找到机会请隔壁邻居吃顿饭。  
他们每周碰面的次数不多，可是每次见到斯坎儿的时候对方刚好都会随身带着食物，结果又变成带土被投喂的情形。有时候带土都忍不住阴暗地揣测这位好邻居是否故意的，目的就为了让自己有所亏欠。  
带土并不习惯与旁人许下约定，哪怕只是一次无足轻重的约饭，一旦没能履行，这个想法便会变成定时炸弹，时刻萦绕在他心头滴滴作响。  
当时话赶话就那么说出口了……带土懊恼地自我检讨，甚至开始怨恨起自己：是他的错。有些人是不应该产生联系的……至少不应该跟他。  
带土想起小时候还在孤儿院里的日子，当时他也跟卡卡西约定过，以后要一起当警察，当老师，当医生，或者别的什么不会将他们两个分开的职业。谁知道后来造化弄人，时过境迁，或许他再也无法完成跟卡卡西的那些约定了。

三月，四月，五月，春天的余音结束于一场湿漉漉的雨。夏日悄然降临。  
空气里的温度逐渐升高，带土越发懒得动弹，工作方面正好进入空档期，他留在K城过夜的次数也跟着越发频繁。  
带土搁在安全屋里的那台二手空调用着用着就坏了，不制冷，被他踹过几脚后干脆完全报废。老平房冬冷夏热，带土不乐意继续猫着当蒸笼里的包子，只得翻出一张躺椅，搬去还算清爽的院子里小憩。  
昨夜后半晌下过一场大雨，现在地面上都还潮湿着，稀稀疏疏地沾着几片叶子。带土的躺椅摆在泡桐树下，借着不甚茂密的树冠勉强遮荫乘凉。带土迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，半梦半醒间好像闻到了一股甜甜的味道，福至心灵地睁开眼，果然看见不知何时回来的斯坎儿玉树临风地站在躺椅旁，低头看着他笑。  
“吓死我了。”带土假装心有余悸地摸摸自己的胸口，一边瞪向始作俑者，恶人先告状道，“你刚才是不是偷亲人家啦~”  
“……”斯坎儿缓缓收起笑容，“你介意吗？”  
“介意啊。”  
“那就没有。”  
“……”  
带土哑口无言，暗地里觉得自己似乎略输一筹，只得生硬地转移话题道：“你又带了什么好吃的？闻起来好甜。”  
“水馒头。”斯坎儿说完将手里提着的袋子放在带土的腿上，示意后者自行拆盒。  
带土起身往旁边挪了挪，空出躺椅一半的位置，拉过斯坎儿的手腕让对方坐在自己右侧，接着才开始拆封好邻居献上的夏季凉点。半透明的水馒头被做成了可爱的兔子形状，夹心馅料五颜六色，吃起来口感润滑，Q弹可破，唇齿留香。  
起风了，树叶被吹得哗哗作响，垫在食盒底下的纸袋也跟着发出窸窣的共振。带土低头盯着手里的空盒，第一次认认真真地喊出邻居的名字：“斯坎儿。”  
“嗯？”  
“你这样好像在饲养小动物哦。”  
“……什么？”  
带土随手将空盒塞回纸袋里，放在躺椅边的地上，伸了个懒腰才往后一倒，继续靠在只能占用一半的椅背上。  
“你总是给我做好吃的，就像动物园里那些时常投喂小动物的饲养员。”带土双手反扣在脑袋后，枕着十指交握的掌心，“你是在饲养我吗？”  
“……”斯坎儿仍旧坐在带土右侧，只是略微偏过头望向后者，“那么阿飞先生，你愿意被我饲养吗？”  
“哈哈。”带土轻笑着对上斯坎儿的视线，毫不犹豫地回答，“不好意思，人家野性难驯。”  
斯坎儿把脸转回去了，没再说话。  
“如果你是想从我这里得到什么……那我劝你还是早点灭掉这个念头比较好。”带土漫不经心地打了个哈欠，“因为我什么都没有。人们是没有办法从一无所有之人身上拿走任何东西的，明白了吗？”  
“是吗？”斯坎儿的声音压得很低，如同极地冻土之下的暗流，“你又怎么知道自己不会是别人想要的东西呢？”  
“……这话可太容易招人误会了。”带土干笑两声，“好像你真的是喜欢我一样。”  
“因为阿飞先生很温柔，就算被别人喜欢上也是很寻常的事情吧。”斯坎儿说，“你不觉得吗？”  
“开什么玩笑。”带土顿觉尴尬，急忙搜肠刮肚道，“非要说的话，你才是更温柔的那个吧！我们初遇那天我都凶你了，但你还是笑眯眯地送蛋糕给我吃。”  
“感觉已经是好久以前的事情了……没想到阿飞先生还记得呀。”斯坎儿说话时的尾音终于捎上零星笑意，末了又像是叹息般轻声道，“也是啊……我刚才确实是在说笑的，抱歉。”  
带土盯着斯坎儿单薄的后背看了老半天，几乎要看出花来，最终他还是闭上眼收回视线，平静地说：“没关系。”  
院子里很快只剩下阵阵风吹树叶的声响。

/ /

三伏天的时候，老平房里更是蒸炉一般，热得不行，冰块拿出来放上一分钟便会迅速融化成一滩水。  
带土时常搬出躺椅摆在院子里乘凉，夜晚遇到天清气爽的时段，他便点上一盘艾草防虫驱蚊，一边吃着冰镇西瓜解暑，一边摇着蒲扇装模作样地仰头观星，仿若神棍。  
到了月圆之夜那晚，斯坎儿做了好几样造型别致的蕨饼点心，还贡献了一块绿格纹样的野餐垫，铺在带土的躺椅旁边，方便两人就地躺下饮食赏月。  
带土穿着一件素色浴衣，咸鱼似的仰面平躺在野餐垫上，脑后枕一个原本装点心的空餐盒，就着这个不良姿势灌了许多瓶冰啤酒。只要抬眼望见月亮，他就很难不联想起同样有着一头漂亮银发的卡卡西。今晚的月色如此美丽，卡卡西这个时候会不会刚好也在某处跟别人一起赏月呢？  
旁边忽然伸过来一只白皙的手，捏着一块切成片状的西瓜蕨饼不由分说地塞进带土口中。  
带土嘴里被撑得鼓起半边脸，为了不被呛到，只好使劲嚼了嚼再囫囵吞下。他扭头瞪向那只万恶的手的主人，胡乱给对方捏造罪名：“哼哼，大胆！你是想用点心行凶，把我活活噎死吗？”  
斯坎儿同样穿着素色浴衣，外搭一件绣着菱形纹样的羽织，抱膝坐在带土的右侧，闻言只是耸耸肩，不予置否，脸上却笑得像个小恶魔。白茫茫的月光如霜似雪，冷冰冰地落在斯坎儿身上，衬得他的脸也像是褪色了一般。  
带土自然是要反击的，拎起一罐瓶身还在淌水的啤酒剧烈摇晃数下，作势要掀盖去喷斯坎儿，随后又被对方嬉笑着轻松躲开。斯坎儿顺势按住带土的手，四两拨千斤地直接压在后者的胸膛上，啤酒罐一时没抓紧，跌落在地咕噜噜滚远了。  
斯坎儿指腹温软，带着一层不太明显的薄茧，他就这么松松握住带土的手腕，动也不动。  
带土耐着性子等了一会儿，发现对方似乎真的不打算缩手，他便手腕一偏，用巧劲迅速挣脱开斯坎儿并不牢固的桎梏。  
“干什么呢，随便对人家动手动脚的可不是绅士所为哦~”带土拿腔作调地戏谑道。  
“只是稍微想试试把野性难驯的小动物抓在手心而已。”斯坎儿说。  
“……”带土总觉得对方好似意有所指，瞪直了双眼，“这里可没有什么小动物啊。”  
斯坎儿歪头看他，嘴角略微勾起：“我也是在开玩笑罢了……请别在意。”  
带土无言以对，只好暗自转开视线，默不作声地继续喝酒。他抬眼望向悬在头顶的皎皎明月，开始反省自己：最近似乎越来越松懈了，这是一种危险信号。  
或许是因为跟斯坎儿相处起来实在太过舒服了，斯坎儿身上似是有种莫名其妙的熟悉感，导致他呆在对方身边时警惕性总会严重降低，再这样潜移默化下去，早晚会坏事……

“——阿飞先生，不要再喝酒了。”  
斯坎儿忽然出声打断了带土的思绪，一边试图夺走带土手里那罐还未饮尽的冰凉液体，一边语气温和地劝道：“你今晚已经喝得够多了。”  
“反正喝不死我。”带土没由来地有些烦躁，他侧身避开斯坎儿靠近的动作，大吼大叫起来，“你才是别再多管闲事了！”  
斯坎儿只是垂首看着带土，依旧温温柔柔地开口：“……阿飞先生，你喝醉了。”  
“你为什么要这么关心我？！”带土酒气上涌，脸颊不受控制地开始泛红，但他觉得自己其实还不到醉酒的程度，“我早就说过了，我这里什么都没有……你对我再好也只会是白费力气、徒劳无功！”  
“就算你什么都没有，我也不介意的……”斯坎儿的声音渐渐地放得极轻，带土听在耳中，心也跟着渐渐地沉下去。然后他听见对方接着补充道：“更何况……你并非真的一无所有。”  
“哈哈，很好笑。”带土自嘲地闭上眼，斩断斯坎儿投来的目光，“我真是搞不懂你，更没有兴趣去搞懂。”  
“你就当作……我擅自喜欢上你了吧。”斯坎儿的声音如同永不停歇的潮水，汩汩流入带土的脑海里，不刺耳，不受控，也无法阻止，“非要说的话，是我想要继续饲养你……想要等到阿飞先生愿意被我驯服的那一天。”  
“不可能。”带土决绝地说，不明白自己身上有什么值得被喜欢的地方，他在心底对着斯坎儿冷笑：你甚至连我是谁都不知道，你所谓的喜欢也是指“阿飞”这个身份吧！构建在虚伪之上的东西最终只会变成无用的赝品。  
“在这世上可以让我心甘情愿被他驯服的人只有一个。”带土面无表情，“而那个人永远不会是你。”  
斯坎儿静默良久，就在带土以为对方是被说服了，却在下一秒听见了一声几不可闻的叹息，接着便有什么温软的触感缓缓落在他的额头上。  
带着丝丝甜意与热度的两片嘴唇，一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
带土吓得瞬间睁大了双眼，看见斯坎儿还保持着倾身的姿势，近距离贴着他。斯坎儿颈上戴着的黑色桃心项圈垂下的水滴吊饰扫过带土的眼睫，停在了他的眉间。流淌的月光穿过斯坎儿微卷的发梢，恍惚望去好像也被染成了无数银色。  
斯坎儿逆光俯瞰着带土写满震惊的脸，眼底幽深如暗河，他一字一句地说：“如果我偏要勉强呢？”  
“……”带土回过神来，觉得自己不能再随便被斯坎儿牵着鼻子走了，遂动作夸张地强行翻了个身，背对着那人，假装无事发生，“那我会选择消失，或者干脆让你‘消失’……开玩笑的，我可能是真的有点儿醉了……好困啊～我想睡觉~我睡着了~”  
带土侧过身目睹月光如有实质，温顺地落满自己的掌心，蓦地想起许了多有关于月亮的神话。他想到传说里月亮上住着的兔子，想到那些兔子总是时刻陪伴在自己心爱的女神身边，然后他便想到了卡卡西，想到自己其实也与那些月兔无异，总是时刻在惦念着某人。  
“我是住在月球上的兔子……你是行走在地上的旅人……菩提本无树……明镜亦非台……”  
假装入睡的带土发出梦呓般的低语，近乎于诀别：“……不要再接近我了。”

/ /

之后斯坎儿许久都没有再露面。  
带土倒没有很在意，大不了就是再换一茬邻居。他在工作方面也开始忙碌起来，接了不少活，成天奔波在外，只有肚子饿的时候才会偶尔想起斯坎儿投喂过的那些美食。  
饭友这种飘忽的关系，对带土而言归根到底仍是一种奢侈品，继续深入下去又会转变成另一种麻烦，能够提前结束正合他意。带土并不觉得可惜。

九月十五那天，带土忙里偷闲，抽空像去年那般匿名给卡卡西订了一份生日蛋糕，一大早便让人送去卡卡西位于城东的公寓。虽然带土无法亲自陪着卡卡西庆祝生日，有蛋糕来代替他献上祝福，勉强也算是得偿所愿。人们存活于世，浮浮沉沉，确实需要一点仪式感。  
带土又一次完成晓那边派发的暗杀任务，回到K城已经是月朗星稀的时候。天空暗沉，低矮得好似随时都要塌下来，带土遥望夜幕之上的月亮，想起了卡卡西。眼下已经是十六号的凌晨，不知道卡卡西是不是已经睡下了，生日那天有没有尝过他送的那个蛋糕……带土还记得小时候的卡卡西不喜欢太甜的东西，所以有刻意吩咐蛋糕店不要加太多糖，他在心底胡思乱想着：不知道卡卡西收到蛋糕时有没有觉得惊喜，又会不会喜欢那个蛋糕的味道呢……  
沿着小径一路走回老平房的院子，带土双手插兜神游天外，眼角余光却扫见院子里似乎还有人，半夜不睡独自坐在那棵泡桐树下晒月光。他以为是同样住在老平房里的其他租客，走近了一看发现那竟然是数月未见的斯坎儿。  
“晚上好呀，阿飞先生。”褐发男人看起来毫无变化的样子，态度仍是十分友善，完全不显得尴尬，“我还以为等不到你出现了。”  
带土看见斯坎儿旁边的地上搁着一个包装精美的圆形纸盒，看造型有点儿眼熟，就像是……就像是通常用来盛放蛋糕的那种。  
“虽然阿飞先生可能已经不想再看到我了。”斯坎儿轻声细语地缓慢说着，伸手指了指身旁的那个纸盒，朝带土露出一个颇为困扰的苦笑，“只是……有朋友给我送了个超大份的蛋糕，我一个人实在是吃不掉，只好冒昧再来找阿飞先生帮忙……”  
带土这才后知后觉地闻到了空气里飘散着的一股淡奶油味，他面无表情地旁观斯坎儿小心翼翼地拆开盒子，一瞬不瞬地盯着那层花里胡哨的包装纸，然后一个约莫10寸大小的抹茶芝士蛋糕就这么出现在他的视线里。蛋糕顶部还用巧克力酱涂着一句“愿你永远快乐”，祝福的话语刺进带土眼中，鲜血淋漓，熟悉得让他几欲窒息。   
带土突然就觉得有些头昏脑胀，理智也像是跟着心脏直往下沉，沉到比深渊还要黑暗的地方。他冷冷地瞪着坐在地上的斯坎儿，咬牙切齿道：“……你吃不完可以选择直接把它丢掉。”  
“阿飞先生……你已经不愿意继续当我的试吃工具人了吗？”斯坎儿脸上露出遗憾的神情，望向带土的目光里似是带着几分伤感，“我真的没有别的意思……只是希望可以跟阿飞先生一起尝尝这个蛋糕——”  
斯坎儿的话还没说完，带土便倾身直接粗暴地抓过对方衣领，恶声恶气道：“混账，这个生日蛋糕你是从哪里得来的？！”  
“……什么？”  
“这是我昨天给卡卡西订做的生日蛋糕，为什么会落在你手上……”带土双眼通红，语气里藏着一丝他自己都没有察觉到的委屈，“你跟卡卡西到底……是他不要了……所以才转送给你的吗……”  
“……等一下。”斯坎儿缓慢地眨眨眼，伸手安抚般轻按在带土青筋毕露的手背上，“我可以解释。不过，可以请你先跟我回家再说吗……带土？”

带土完全被那声呼唤震住了，整个人处于宕机状态，恍恍惚惚地被斯坎儿牵着带回家。他呆坐在自己曾经蹭过无数次饭的单房客厅里，跟放在面前茶几上的抹茶蛋糕大眼瞪小眼，耳边听着不远处洗漱间传出的淅沥水声，脑子里的那根弦却始终无法连上正确的路线。  
斯坎儿——或者说卡卡西——顶着一头蓬松的银发，眼部的淡紫色彩妆已经消失，露出一道划过左眼的陈年伤疤，装着变声器的项圈功成身退，被扔进了垃圾桶里。他慢吞吞地从洗漱间走出来，径自坐在带土右手边的沙发上。  
“咳咳，事情就是这样。”卡卡西清了清嗓子，略带愧疚地看向带土，“一直都没能告诉你，对不起啊。”  
“……所以，你从一开始就在跟我演戏。”带土一时不知道自己该摆出什么表情，只好继续阴沉着脸，半是自嘲半是恼怒地总结陈词，“难怪啊，我说怎么就那么多巧合……甚至连‘斯坎儿’唇边的痣竟然也会跟‘卡卡西’生得一模一样……原来压根就是同一个人，哈哈哈。”  
“带土……”  
“怎么，我有说错吗？”带土看见卡卡西露出自责的神色就不爽，于是又开始口不择言起来，“你一直给我做那么多好吃的，是在跟我玩过家家的游戏吧……假装担心我也好，假装需要我也罢，把我当成傻子耍很有趣是吗？”  
“不是那样的，带土。”卡卡西平静地解释，“我承认改头换面来接近你是我的错……我只是，以为你不愿意再见到我了。我已经失去你十年了……我以为再也不能……好不容易终于得到你的消息，我只是想着，如果可以在你附近，找到机会稍微陪着你，哪怕只是一时半刻，哪怕需要装作另一个人，我都心甘情愿。”  
“……”带土强忍下想要偷看卡卡西的冲动，只是面无表情地瞪着面前的抹茶蛋糕，“你从什么时候开始知道的。”  
“什么？”卡卡西顿了顿，“如果你是在问什么时候知道你还活着这件事，大概是去年我生日的时候吧……”  
操啊，带土在心底骂出声，为什么会在那个时候暴露，难道是因为他给卡卡西订了蛋糕——  
卡卡西果然接着说：“那天我突然收到了一份生日蛋糕，问过一圈身边的朋友都没有人认领，我只好托熟人稍微追查了一番……然后就从晓——好像是叫这个名字吧？总之就是通过那个组织，知道了一些关于你的近况。”  
带土已经在心底残忍地将晓里涉及相关业务的人员千刀万剐了无数遍，面上却只能继续：“……”   
“我也知道你有委托晓的人暗中追踪我，但是因为你一直没有出现在我面前……所以我就想，不如这次换我来一步步走向你。”卡卡西叹息道，“最后做好了所有准备，我才有勇气搬进这个院子，住在你隔壁，试图用美食逐渐融化掉你的戒心。”  
过往种种好似无数记耳光，直将带土扇得头晕目眩胸闷气短。带土尴尬到满脸通红，仿佛下一秒便会热量超标原地爆炸，他死死攒紧自己的膝盖，指尖甚至都快陷进皮肉里。  
“带土，你生气了吗？”  
卡卡西似是发现了带土的小动作，连忙拉过带土僵硬的双手，温柔地拢进掌心间。一个若有若无的牢笼，力道拿捏得很轻，只要带土想挣脱就随时可以甩开。  
“……我是生气了！”带土却猛地站起身来，蛮不讲理地大声宣布，“我要静静！”  
说完他就好像横冲直撞的炮弹般，无视卡卡西的挽留，头也不回地逃跑了。

/ /

就算再怎么不愿意面对，第二天的太阳依然会徐徐升起。  
带土躲在安全屋的角落里枯坐一夜，走马灯似的回顾完自己至今为止的前半生，脑海里浮现过许多画面，有些是愉快的，有些是痛苦的，更多的是了无生趣……世界被他的记忆切割成无数块碎片，层层叠叠堆满他的胸口，而卡卡西是里面比较好的那部分。  
事情的发展已经逐渐失控，列车早已脱轨，带土混乱地思考着：我不能继续这样……变成一个只能活在过去的幽灵。  
带土以为自己以往做的一切都是在为卡卡西设想，是对卡卡西的一种负责。他们分开了那么多年，他依然偶尔会被仇家追杀，但他已经学会以牙还牙以恶制恶，他改变了很多，卡卡西却好像还是从前的模样。带土觉得自己实在不应该再跟卡卡西扯上关系了，他不在乎受伤，但他不想卡卡西因他而受到牵连。  
可是带土的脑海里又开始不合时宜地播放起昨晚跟卡卡西交谈的画面……他想起卡卡西装扮成斯坎儿时对他微笑的样子，想起卡卡西为他做过的那些食物，想起卡卡西触碰他脸上瘢痕时掌心遗留的温度，想起卡卡西跟他说话时的声音……  
带土懊恼地长叹一声，最终还是扶墙站起身来，踏着窗外漏进来的阳光，一步一步地朝门口走去，动作迟缓得仿佛已经走过了一生。  
打开门一看，一颗银色的脑袋出现在带土的视线里，是卡卡西。  
“……”带土瞪着抱膝蜷缩着坐在自己门口的卡卡西，好半晌才找回自己的声音，“你干什么啦？！”  
“等你呀。”卡卡西说着便想站起来，结果腿麻了一时站不稳，眼见着就要摔向旁边，下一秒就被带土伸手揽住腰捞起来，“……呃，谢谢。”  
“……衣服摸起来好凉，你在门口坐了多久？”带土眉头拧紧，脸色越发难看，“现在已经快入秋了，只穿一件薄衬衣在外头吹风，你是不是有病？”  
“或许是吧。”卡卡西说着，顺势往前一靠，伸手搂住带土的脖颈，“确实很冷呢……不过只要带土抱抱我就好了。”  
带土：“……”  
虽然带土心中早就万马奔腾了起来，但他的手还是很诚实地扶在卡卡西腰后，小心翼翼地把对方抱入怀中，完成一个阔别十年的拥抱。  
卡卡西凑在带土耳边，几乎是在用气音问道：“……你还在生气吗，带土？”  
“……当然。”带土忍不住将这个拥抱加深些许，鼻尖随之嗅到卡卡西身上的香味，有点甜。  
卡卡西偏过头亲亲带土的右脸，发现后者瞬间红了耳朵，说话时也跟着带出了笑意：“我知道错了，原谅我好吗？”  
“……”  
卡卡西再接再厉，温柔地亲亲带土的嘴角，示弱道：“我想做很多很多好吃的来投喂带土呀，给我这个机会好不好……求你了？”  
“哼哼，哼哼哼，哼哼哼哼哼……”带土只好勉为其难地宽恕道，“看你表现啦！”

后来，带土跟卡卡西一起住进了城东的那栋公寓。  
老平房那两间屋子倒没有退租，卡卡西问起缘由时，带土反而理直气壮道：“那地方好歹也见证了我们重修旧好的过程嘛，不觉得直接抛弃那处充满回忆的因缘之地很残忍吗？”  
卡卡西：“……”  
带土：“我们继续租那里的房子的话，等院里那棵泡桐树开花时，我就可以去偷摘点泡桐花拿来给你做点心了，不是吗？”  
卡卡西：“……”  
带土使出杀手锏：“更何况我又不差钱。”  
卡卡西便也随他去了。  
带土已经提前步入养老阶段，逐渐减少接单次数，随时准备金盆洗手，当一个深藏不露的退休杀手。卡卡西的工作倒是比带土的正经多了，主业是当幼师，副业是小有名气的自由摄影师，给各地的旅游杂志供稿。之前披的马甲“斯坎儿”就是卡卡西的艺名，摄影作品基本都用这个名字发布。  
某个周末带土跟卡卡西一起打扫卫生的时候，带土翻出了不少刊登了卡卡西摄影作品的往期杂志，他倒在床上看得津津有味，还发现了几张颇为眼熟的作品，依稀记得好像曾经在老平房那个屋子里见到过。  
“所以那时候你放在茶几上的那几沓照片，其实都是你自己拍的啊？”带土在床上转来转去，顿时有些百感交集，“人家当时还以为是你随手从网上打印出来充门面的呢~”  
“当然是真的。”卡卡西擦完书柜，经过床边时不忘伸出脏手揉乱带土的短发，惹得后者立马吱哇怪叫起来。卡卡西见状露出了一个恶作剧成功的愉悦表情，接着才道：“抛开隐瞒身份这点，那时候的我对你说过的话，一直都是认真的。”  
带土瞬间用杂志盖住了脸，过了好一阵才含糊地问道：“……包括你说喜欢我的那部分吗？”  
卡卡西跪立在床边，无奈地看着床上一副鸵鸟姿态的带土，俯身在对方扣住杂志的手背上落下一吻，他柔声笑起来：“当然。”  
带土蓦地甩飞手里那本杂志，倒着脑袋看向卡卡西，脸颊跟眼眶一样红：“我，我也喜欢你，卡卡西……从前就超级喜欢，一直都最喜欢你！！！”  
“我知道。”卡卡西再次笑弯了眉眼，缓缓将吻种在带土的唇上，“我从很久以前就知道了。”

带土和卡卡西一起度过了许多节日。  
万圣节的时候卡卡西会给带土做南瓜派，圣诞节的时候卡卡西会给带土做姜饼人，新年的时候卡卡西会给带土做花瓣饼……就像卡卡西曾经许诺过的那样，带土被投喂了无数美食，差点连嘴巴都养叼了。  
带土跟“斯坎儿”的饭友关系确实是结束了，不过从今往后他却拥有了名为“卡卡西”的长期饭票，仔细想来或许还是他赚了。  
二月初的时候，带土总算有机会请卡卡西吃顿饭，借着庆生的名义，亲自下厨为卡卡西洗手作羹汤。不过事与愿违，带土毕竟已经很多年没有锻炼过厨艺了，整体水平可能有点糟糕，比起下厨更像是下毒。但卡卡西还是全部吃光了。带土感动到几乎都想要以身相许，后来想起自己好像早就把卡卡西里里外外都深入交流透了，最终只得作罢。  
吃过饭后，卡卡西一本正经地表示有话要跟带土商量，带土近期在家看的八点档肥皂剧比较多，一不小心就有点戏瘾大发，被卡卡西牵着坐在客厅沙发上时都已经在脑海里完整过了一遍（可能会有的）分手剧情了。  
“笨卡卡西，你是想跟我提分手吗？”带土一脸受伤地捂住胸口，“现在人家是不是应该要开始一哭二闹三上吊啦？”  
“……”卡卡西无语片刻，忍不住瞪了带土一眼，“你在脑补什么乱七八糟的。”  
“不是分手就好！”带土迅速收敛起多余的感情，也跟着摆出严肃的姿态，“那你想跟我说什么？”  
卡卡西叹了口气，很是无奈地从外套口袋里摸出一个四四方方的小盒子，朝带土打开了盒盖，露出里头嵌在天鹅绒底座上的两枚银色对戒。  
带土：“……”  
“我考虑很久了，还是想送你这个当作生日礼物。”卡卡西缓缓垂下眼帘，像是怕带土会听不清一般，说话时节奏也放得很慢，“就算你是住在月球上的兔子，只要你愿意降落，我总会在地上接住你的……我并非想要束缚你，带土，我只是……太想跟你共度余生了……抱歉啊。”  
“……笨卡卡西你这个超级大笨蛋！！！”带土猛地扑向卡卡西，直接把后者压在了沙发垫上。他将脸死死埋在卡卡西胸前，被布料阻隔了的声音隐约透露出一丝哭腔，“为什么要道歉啊？！”  
“因为……因为我太自私了，竟然想要接管你今后的人生。”卡卡西有些虚弱地说，“你明明是自由的……也并不是非得留在我身边。”  
“那我也是个自私鬼！”带土吸了吸鼻子，耳边听着卡卡西近在咫尺的心跳声，不管不顾地说，“我已经擅自把卡卡西你的心当成我的坟墓啦！只有在你身边……我才能够魂归故里。”  
卡卡西伸手摸摸带土的脑袋，感受略微扎手的短发拂过掌心的触感，他轻声问道：“那么，带土你愿意当我家的小动物，被我饲养吗？”  
“我愿意。”带土说完才后知后觉地反应过来，“……等等，你这是在求婚吗？！”  
“哈哈。”卡卡西笑着亲吻带土头顶的发旋，“其实是示爱哦。”  
“……笨卡卡西你耍什么帅啊，我恨你！”  
“谢谢，我也爱你。”

/ /

带土三十岁的那天，在这世上多了一个让他心甘情愿被驯服的饲养员。  
卡卡西的爱正如一根永不断裂的红线，无论过去多少年，始终紧缚着带土的命脉，将他牢牢地拴在人间，让他感到活着，让他无论走出多远，随时都可以循着这份爱找到回家的路。

完


End file.
